1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower for a computer and, more particularly, to a blower which forces hot air out of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that important components of a computer, i.e. the CPU (central processing unit), the DRAM (dynamic random access memory) and the hard disk, are operated at a much higher rate than ever, generating a large amount of heat that must be removed.
Although there have been various heat dissipaters in the prior art for such removal, they can only blow away hot air immediately around the components. The average temperature in the computer then rises, possibly creating an environment improper to the operation of the computer.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a blower for forcing hot air out of a computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a blower which forces hot air out of a computer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.